Lovely Deceit
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: "The only way to get rid of her is to get a girlfriend." ... Harry looked at her incredelously. "But I don't have a girlfriend." ... Ginny grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Exactly. That's where I come in..."
1. Thoughts and Plans

**I write way to many stories…**

**Okay, so this is set during Harry's sixth year, and Ginny's fifth. It's A/U.**

**I have no idea if this has been done before, but it probably has. I mean, this is Harry Potter fanfiction-all the original ideas are taken, more or less. But anyway, here-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Harry had had it.<p>

Everywhere he went, she was there. Hiding in the corner, giggling; winking at him from across the room-who did this girl think she was, really? Nowhere was safe. Whenever he was in the common room, he felt her incessant stares. And the Great Hall was obviously out-she could be anywhere! Even his Transfiguration classroom-even Potions!-was bad (not that Potions hadn't always been). He would get continuous notes flooding his paper about, 'how was his day' and, 'did he need anything?'

No. What he needed was her to leave him alone.

"I mean really!" Harry's hushed whisper had caught Ginny's attention, and now she was listening in on the conversation between The Chosen One Potter and his best mate, Weasley. "It's like I have my own personal stalker!"

"I hear you, mate," came the reply of Ron. "But aren't all stalkers personal?"

"Shut it," Harry muttered. "Everywhere I go she's making doe eyes at me."

Ginny moved from the couch she was sharing with her friend to sit on the Gryffindor red love seat beside Harry, who had been seated across from Ron. She looked interestedly at him.

"Who's making doe eyes at you?"

Harry's head quickly snapped towards her and he flushed when he realized she had heard the conversation.

"No-no one," he stuttered.

"Oh, Harry, don't be a pansy," Ron turned to Ginny. "He's talking about Romilda Vane."

Ginny nodded. "Ah."

"Apparently," Ron continued, oblivious to Harry's shushing motions, "she's been following him everywhere." Ron smirked. "Kind of like your own personal stalker, eh, Harry?"

"Shut it, Ron."

"Hey, Ginny," Ron turned back to his sister, "do you think you could help him? This is a girl problem, and I'm not much help with those."

"Ron!" Harry groaned just as Ginny replied, "I'd love to."

"Besides," added Ginny teasingly, "'Not much'? I think you mean not at all, Ron."

Ron stuck his tongue out and scowled as Ginny laughed.

"Okay, Harry," Ginny said as a relieved looking Ron made his way toward Hermione, "tell me, have you tried to get rid of her in any way?"

"Er…"

"Harry," Ginny gave him a stern look.

"Fine, no."

"You polite git. Well, Harry, considering nothing else will work on Vane, the answer to your problem is simple, really; the only way to get rid of her is to get a girlfriend."

Harry looked at her incredulously. "But I don't have a girlfriend."

Ginny grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Well, dear Harrykins-"

"You spend too much time with the Twins."

Ginny ignored him, "-...exactly. That's where I come in."

Harry's face flushed with color, and he looked alarmed. "What?" He squeaked. "Are you really saying-?"

"That I should be your pretend girlfriend? I am. You'll need to be my pretend boyfriend, too, because Michael's being a bit of a Romilda as well."

Harry snorted, but he still looked nervous.

"Oh, come off it, Harry. We're just going to pretend to date a little, get Romilda and Michael off our backs, and then we can live our lives in peace, okay?" Or, Ginny thought, as peaceful as it can get in the war, being a Weasley and The Chosen One. But she did't feel the need to say that.

Harry frowned, still indecisive.

"Say," Ginny said thoughtfully, "I wonder if we could fix Romilda and Michael together…?"

Harry laughed. Romilda Vane and Michael Corner? That'd happen when there was a Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. As Harry thought about it, he blushed. That was what Ginny was trying to do in the first place, anyway, and besides...was it really so bad if he dated Ginny? Harry quickly banished that thought from his mind. Ron would kill him, not to mention Bill...and Charlie...and Fred...and George...and Mr. Weasley, maybe...Merlin, was the list going to end? Well, if Percy was still in the family, maybe...

"What!" Ginny protested, and Harry was brought out of his thoughts. "I'm serious!"

"No, you're Ginny."

That joke brought back bad memories, but it was still fun to see Ginny angry. Most of the time. Only when it wasn't at him...So why was he doing this again?

Ginny gave him a hard look. "Do you want me to be your girlfriend or what?"

Harry choked.

"But there's another thing-we can't tell anyone about our plan."

"What?" Harry was alarmed. "Why?"

"Do you really trust Ron with this? Yes, Harry, he's your best mate, but I'm his sister. And Hermione-she'll only disapprove. 'Pretending to date? Scandalous!'" Harry grinned slightly as Ginny mimicked Hermione's voice, turning up her nose in a slightly pompous fashion. She paused, then said as if an afterthought, "Maybe I could tell Luna, though…"

"Argh!" Harry groaned. Why were woman so difficult? Not to mention Ginny? No Ron-which is understandable, Harry admitted-or Hermione-well, Ginny was right about that-but Luna! Not that she wasn't their friend or anything; she was. And she was pretty good at secrets, and usually saw right through lies...Harry sighed when he couldn't find a flaw in Ginny's 'don't tell' logic. "Fine. Fine, okay?"

"Okay, Harry." Suddenly the spark reentered her eyes. "By the way, you haven't asked me out yet."

"Er, okay, will you-?"

"No, Harry! Ask me when Romilda and Michael will see. How about the Great Hall, during dinner? I'd hate to have Ron bash you all day if you ask during breakfast."

And before Harry could comprehend what just happened, Ginny had given him a wink and slipped away. Harry stared after her in a daze, wondering what the heck he had just gotten himself into. And with Ginny Weasley, of all people. His best mate's sister! He didn't dare imagine the look on Ron's face when he found out...and Hermione would be so smug. Harry shook his head to clear his mind of the images.

"This is mental," Harry groaned aloud, earning himself a few odd looks. But he didn't care; he was almost as used to it as Luna was, anyway, so he guessed he should be used to the madness of the witch called Ginny if he already had to put up with things like this. 'This' meaning the madness of Romilda Vane.

Yes, Harry had had it. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's my first shot at a GinnyHarry story, or Harry/Ginny or whatever. I don't know how long this story will be, but it'll be pretty lengthy. Expect the next chapter soon-that is, of course, if you review. ^.^**

**~D**


	2. The Great Hall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"So did Ginny help you?"<p>

Harry glanced up, eyes wide, startled. "What?"

"I said," Ron repeated, saying the 'said' slowly, "did Ginny help you?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well? What did she say?"

Harry blushed slightly as he thought of Ginny's plan. "Nothing, really, just told me to buck up and, er, you know, uh, confront her…or something."

Ron shook his head. "That's what Hermione said. Remember, she was like, 'Harry, tell her your real feelings' or some nonsense like that. Girls have this idea, saying your feelings…honestly…"

Harry zoned Ron out. There were more pressing matter to think about other then the mad things girls do-how was he supposed to ask out Ginny? He knew he was supposed to make it so Romilda and Michael would see; and since Michael was from Ravenclaw, it would have to be showy. But what did Ginny expect him to do? Jump on a table?

"Harry? Harry!"

Harry blinked. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" asked Ron. "You blanked for a bit."

"Fine, Ron," replied Harry. A sudden thought came to him. "Er, what time is it?"

"Nine, I think. Why?"

"Do you think Hermione's studying now?"

"I don't know," Ron shrugged. "But you know how she likes those late night sessions. Why?"

"Nothing," said Harry quickly. "I just have a question to ask her about our Charms homework."

Harry knew he was a bad liar. It was a good thing, he also knew, that Ron was bad at seeking out truths.

"Okay. I need help with that, too, so ask if she would mind giving me some notes, will you? Hey, Dean-"

While Ron was walking off to talk to the West Ham fan, Harry headed over to Hermione, who he had spotted reading in the corner. Too occupied with his task, Harry failed to notice Romilda Vane until it was too late.

"Hey, Harry," came a giggly voice. Harry mentally groaned. Romilda Vane had stepped in front of Harry's path, causing him to stop short.

"Hi," Harry said, annoyed. Romilda's smile grew wider (if possible, she was already happy The Chosen One had decided to have her in his presence) when Harry greeted her. "What is it?"

Harry peered anxiously behind Romilda, hoping that Hermione would somehow look up from her studying-like that would happen, Harry thought-and come to his rescue.

"Well," Romilda said, making the 'l's extra long, "you know how there's a Hogsmeade trip on Saturday?"

He blinked. No, he didn't know that. But maybe that would be a good place to take Ginny for their date…? He mentally shook himself. He didn't even ask her out yet-or, fake ask her out-he shouldn't be thinking that far ahead.

There was a pause, and Harry realized Romilda was still waiting for an answer. "No," said Harry honestly, trying to keep the bite out of his voice, "I did not."

There was another pause.

"Yes, Romilda?" said Harry impatiently. Romilda was staring him down.

"So, are you taking anyone?" Romilda finally said.

"No, I don't think I'm going," Harry lied.

"Ah, right," Romilda did her giggle. "You are The Chosen One."

Romilda had said that as if it explained everything-which it might have, it explained her infatuation-and then she ran off. Harry blinked, dazed. This conversation had made him even more determined not to become her possession, taken by Romilda to be put on display. He could see it now. 'Famous Harry Potter, The Chosen One-Owner, Romilda Vane'. He shuddered and started toward Hermione once more.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione said as Harry approached. He blinked. She hadn't even looked up... "I knew it was you because I heard your conversation with her," explained Hermione. She was still reading. "I didn't know there was a Hogsmeade trip, either."

"Uh, yeah," Harry cleared his throat, and he blinked his eyes as a he suddenly thought of something. "If you had heard the conversation, why didn't you help me?"

"You seemed to be doing fine on your own," Hermione said, and Harry could hear the smile in her voice. He sensed more she wasn't adding. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"And?"

Hermione tried to hide her grin. "It was also a bit funny." She turned a page. "Just a bit."

"Right," said Harry dryly, taking a seat across from her. He saw a small smile come onto her face. Before she could begin to read again, Harry quickly coughed to get her attention. "Um, I need your help."

Hermione looked up expectantly.

"Erm," Harry swallowed. He never realized asking for advice on girls would be so awkward. "I need some advice-"

"You want some advice?" said Hermione. "Get rid of the stupid book."

Harry frowned. "Hermione, I'm not getting rid of it, that Potions book really helped me."

"It's cheating," protested Hermione. "It's cheating, and it's not fair."

Harry decided to stop the topic before things got out of hand. "Okay, fine, whatever. I need your help with something else, though. Not school!" Harry added quickly as Hermione shot him a look, "About-well…girls."

Hermione's eyes immediately brightened, and an odd look-Harry thought it was mischievous, which looked out of place on her usually brainy and disapproving features-came on her face. "What girl?" Suddenly she scowled. "It's not that Vane, is it?"

"Of course not," Harry was offended. "You heard the conversation. I still don't completely forgive you for not helping, by the way," He added, earning a giggle from Hermione. "It's-um…an anonymous."

"Okay, Harry," Hermione smiled at him, and the look came back. "What do you need help with?"

Harry decided to be straight with her. "How would you ask a girl out spontaneously?"

Hermione blinked, shocked. Harry had never come off as a person to do 'spontaneous' things, much less ask a girl out. It had taken him ages for Cho…

"Er, okay," Hermione managed to say, "um, when will this be, exactly?"

"Tomorrow at the Great Hall during breakfast." Harry had said this all very quickly, wary of Hermione's reaction.

"Well," Hermione pursed her lips, "don't jump on the table, that's a big no."

Harry hoped that wasn't what Ginny wanted.

"If I were you, Harry," continued Hermione, "I would use magic."

"Magic?"

"Yeah, you know, the thing you've known about since you were eleven?"

Harry smirked slightly. Hermione and her wry humor.

"I'm not the one who had forgotten she was a witch and could conjure fire." Harry teased, lightly poking fun at their first year.

"I was eleven, Harry, and was about to die. You are sixteen and are currently sitting in the school common room."

Harry decided not to add there was a possibility he might die at any moment, too. "I guess I had that remark coming, anyway. What about magic?"

"I think," Hermione said thoughtfully, "you should charm the ceiling to say, 'Blank will you go out with me' or something, and make it flashy colors. Maybe the person's house?" Hermione looked at Harry worriedly. "It's a Gryffindor, right?"

"It's not Cho, Hermione." Harry reassured. Hermione let out a slight sigh of relief. She knew Harry wouldn't, really, but it's okay to take precautions…

"Good," was all Hermione said. "Would you like me to teach you that charm, Harry?"

Harry could see in her eyes Hermione was practically begging to ask who the girl was, but decided to drop it. Harry was grateful. She'd find out tomorrow, anyway…best to act shocked, right?

"Yeah," Harry smiled thankfully, slumping back into his chair. "And, uh, do you have any extra notes? Ron needs some…"

"If he really wanted the notes, Harry, he would come and ask himself. And do you really expect me to teach you some charms while you're practically lying down? Sit up, come on-"

Taking his seat in the Great Hall, Harry looked around. Ginny was sitting a few seats down with her friends, making no indication that he was there-that was all part of the plan, Harry decided. He looked across from him. Hermione was studying him intently, the unasked question in her eyes. Harry gave a small shake of the head, and she scowled.

Ron, who was next to Harry, asked through a mouthful of eggs, "So, Hermione, did you get the notes?"

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "Yes, Ron," she replied. "I have your notes. I'll give them to you during break."

"Brilliant," Ron wiped his mouth. "So, Hermione-did you hear there's a Hogsmeade trip on Saturday?"

"No," Hermione looked at him, "why?"

Ron suddenly turned slightly pink and shook his head. "Nothin', 'Mione," he swallowed the eggs in his mouth and repeated, "Nothing, Hermione." Hermione looked and him and sighed. Ron was oblivious, stuffing more food in his mouth. Harry rolled his eyes. Maybe while getting rid of their admirers, Harry and Ginny could put Ron and Hermione together, too. This...this whatever it was was starting to really annoy him.

"So, Harry," Harry glanced at his bushy-haired best friend. "Remember that charm I taught you? Do you think you could show me? I'm not quite sure if you picked it up."

Harry widened his eyes, and Hermione gave him a small smirk. We've corrupted her! Harry thought.

"Um…"

"Yeah, Harry," Ron swallowed a piece of toast. "I'd like to see it, too."

"Um, er," Harry stuttered. He glanced around the table again, meeting Ginny's eye. She smiled softly in encouragement before turning away. He blinked at her before looking back at Hermione. "Fine."

Taking his wand out of his robes, Harry pointed it to the ceiling. Muttering a charm, he watched as sparks flew out. The hall grew silent as words flashed across the ceiling. Harry closed his eyes tightly-this was the short calm before the storm.

Everyone gaped, shocked, as 'Will You Go Out With Me, Ginny? ~The Chosen One' danced across the ceiling. Hermione slowly brought her gaze down to Harry, staring. No wonder he was so reluctant. She chanced a glance at Ron, who sat there, his face white, gritting his teeth. He clenched his fork so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered. Harry opened his eyes to look at his best mate, who stared at his plate.

"If you must," Ron muttered, and Harry glanced at Ginny, noticing the whole of the Great Hall's eyes were on her. Ginny gave a nod, and Romilda Vane burst our crying, running from the Hall in tears. There were a few more moments of silence before Dumbledore interrupted.

"Nice show of magic, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore smiled serenely. "I would like to remind you all classes begin soon, though, so while it is nice of you all to take a moment to admire, it would be wise of you to finish eating."

Slowly, the Great Hall began to start up again, people glancing at Harry and Ginny. Ron pointedly refused to look at the messy haired boy, instead excessively stabbing his food with a fork. Hermione shot Harry a look of sympathy before trying to get Ron into a conversation. Harry pushed his plate away with a sigh. Suddenly he wasn't hungry.

Grabbing his bag Harry said to Hermione, "I'm going to go. I need to get my studying done, you know, prepare for N.E.W.T.S."

Hermione nodded absently, not even bothering to make a remark. Harry glanced at Ron, who ignored him, instead trying to be coaxed into talking by Hermione. With a final look around the Hall, Harry left, ignoring the whispers as he passed.

Why can't I think before I open my mouth? Harry thought as he exited the doors. The world, he decided, aside from almost all the other things about his life, would never know.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Harry. Show your sympathy by leaving a review! Unless, of course, you don't feel sympathy. But I'd appreciate it if you told me what you thought, anyway.<strong>

**~D**


	3. Weasleys

**Don't have much to say, except I rather enjoyed the chapter. Don't worry, for those of you who are; the Hogsmeade date will be in two chapters. ^.^**

**Note: One thing I would like to clarify. Fred and George still left to make their shop in OotP, but their mother made them come back to finish their education. Their shop is still running, though, don't worry, they have assistants. :) I just wanted to say that before someone pointed it out. Also, the reason I brought them back to school is not just for this chapter-they will be frequent characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

><p>"I never imagined you to be one of those people, Harry."<p>

Harry widened his eyes slightly. He recognized that voice. Fighting to keep his head down and eyes on the book, Harry replied, "One of what?"

"The nervous kind," Ginny sat down on the seat across from Harry, and Harry quickly looked up to see her grinning through red locks before he looked down again.

"Pardon?"

"You were avoiding me, Harry," Ginny smiled slightly. "I thought you were a lion, not a cub."

Harry made a noise.

"Scared of my brother, are you?" Ginny continued to tease. "I know Ron's a little threatening when he's hungry. Maybe you shouldn't have done it during breakfast…"

"Ginny," Harry finally groaned, glancing up and closing his book with a 'snap'. "Please."

"You asked me to Hogsmeade," Ginny pointed out. "I'm allowed to talk to you."

"Yes, but-"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "It's Ron, isn't it?" she said scornfully. "Harry, we did this for a reason, you can't be a Slytherin and back out now-"

"I'm not," Harry said quickly. He cleared his throat. "I won't."

Ginny grinned. "Good." She glanced around the common room, and then leaned closer. Harry silently prayed to himself Ron wasn't watching; he'd probably get the wrong idea, if he hadn't already from seeing the two talk. "I'll give you a fair warning, though; the Twins will prank you. Hard."

Harry grinned wryly. "Great. Anything else I need to look forward to? A pet dragon from Charlie? A cursed letter from Bill? Or, Merlin forbid-" Harry paused, "-an official letter of approval or disapproval, acceptance and allowance, from Percy. Maybe a Howler would be better."

Ginny laughed softly and glanced around. She put a finger to her lips. "Shh!" she hissed. "Ron's about, better be careful." She peered at him. "Have you tried talking to him, Harry?"

"No." Harry smiled. "Have _you _tried talking to Corner, Ginny?"

"Touché," Ginny stood up. "Well, you better do it soon. But remember, don't tell him our plan; it has to be believable, and if Ron suddenly started acting as if it was okay if his best mate dated his sister…"

"…It would be suspicious," Harry finished. "And no Hermione either because-"

"-She's terrible at lying," the two said together, and then grinned at the other.

"You might as well know I already told Luna while we're at it."

"Really?" asked Harry curiously. He knew Ginny was forward, but he had expected her to put it off for a few days. Want to milk in all the reactions before she let it spill.

"No," Ginny admitted. "Luna cornered me in Charms and told me she knew we were faking."

Harry blinked in awe. "Really?"

"No," Ginny laughed. "I believe her exact words were, 'You may think its fake, Ginny, but your feelings are very real'."

A silence settled upon the two as they each realized what Ginny had said. Ginny blushed, but looked back at Harry defiantly.

"I see," said Harry carefully. "Anyway, see you later, Ginny-I need to talk to Ron."

Ginny nodded. "Okay, Harry."

As Ginny walked away, Harry looked after her and sighed. So much had happened since that morning; Ron had been completely ignoring him, and Hermione had been nagging him slightly for not telling her, and doing this to Ron, which in hindsight, Harry thought, Ginny and Hermione were right. Maybe the Great Hall at breakfast _wasn't _the best idea.

_Now you're getting it, _said a nagging-not-Voldemort-voice in his head.

_But it was Ginny's idea! _The argument sounded weak, even to him.

_You didn't have to listen._

Yes, why _did _he listen? He knew if Hermione or Ron suggested it he would run it over and find all the flaws in the plan. Why was he so quick to trust Ginny-and something told him he still was-even if she had been wrong?

Harry snapped into focus as the seat next to him on the two-seater loveseat began to sag. Harry glanced through the corner of his eyes, and sighed. How many Weasleys were going to talk to him? Merlin forbid it be Fred and George…

"Harry," Ron said stiffly.

Harry turned to look at him, closing his book once again. Whatever, it was just the Prince's book, not like he needed to study Potions, anyway.

"Ron," Harry nodded. There was a tense silence for a moment. Ron cleared his throat.

"I-I wanted to apologize."

"What?" Harry said, surprised. "Why are _you _apologizing to _me_?"

"I know," said Ron dryly. The rest of his sentence hung in the air-_I was wondering why, too._

"Hermione?" asked Harry understandingly. Ron's frame sagged, and he leaned back against the couch.

"I know she means well, but I haven't-well-"

"You just don't want to talk to me," Harry studied Ron, genuinely curious. "Why? I'm your best mate-you know me better than anyone."

"Right!" Ron cried, throwing his arms up in the air. His shout drew some attention from a few other Gryffindors, but Hermione quickly took it away by conjuring some red and gold sparks. Harry cast Muffliato before giving Ron his full attention. "I do! Or at least, I thought."

"What do you mean, Ron?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "The Harry I knew didn't think of Ginny like that. You were only just friends." Ron's voice was flat as he continued, making Harry wince. "But then, all of a sudden, right after your problem with Vane, you ask her out! The audacity-"

Suddenly Harry understood. "You think I'm dating her to get rid of Vane? Like I'm using her?"

Ron's silence spoke a thousand words. Or just one-_Yes._

"I would never!"

Well, technically he was, but not in the way Ron meant. Harry actually liked her-he wasn't leading her on or anything, she knew what they were doing. Ron did not need to know that, either.

"Then why, huh?" Ron jabbed. "What do you like about Ginny?"

"Well, there's her fiery spirit. And I've always admired her hair…and chocolate brown eyes-" Harry was surprised at how easy the words came, and that terrified him.

"Personality wise, I mean," put in Ron quickly.

"Like I said, her spirit, and how she's caring of her friends. And she's very loyal, and she understands me a bit because of, well, you know, Riddle-"

"Alright, Harry," Ron sighed. "I get it." He gave Harry a stern look. "But I'm watching you," Ron hesitated. "But I'll be back."

Harry stared after Ron, wide-eyed. Did he really just do The Terminator, voice and everything? And it's a bloody American thing! Harry wondered where Ron had picked that up; he only remembered it from hearing Uncle Vernon bragging about getting it and watching it with Dudley. Harry was allowed in the room, only because he was supposed to be putting Dudley's toys away.

Harry blinked again. Odd.

Harry was about to open his book again, when he heard shuffling behind him. He sighed. "Let me guess-Fred? George?"

"No," Hermione walked around the side of the couch and sat across from him where Ginny had, giving him a weird look. "Why would you think that?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. At Hermione's look, he elaborated. "It's just that it seems that Weasleys are popping up everywhere."

"Oh, so Ron actually had a real conversation with you?" Hermione asked excitedly. "I saw you two over here, but I didn't know-"

Knowing Hermione had a tendency to run at the mouth, Harry quickly interrupted. "Yeah, it was great. There was a slight misunderstanding, but it all turned out fine." Harry was being vague on purpose. He hesitated, wondering if he should mention the 'I'm watching you'. Hermione nodded at him to go on so Harry stuttered out, "Er-Ron even did the Terminator thing."

"What?" Hermione was bemused. "What Terminator thing?" It suddenly dawned on her. "Oh! You mean that American Muggle movie? So you're telling me Ron did the 'I'll be back' thing?"

Harry nodded. "Voice and all!"

"Brilliant!" Hermione laughed, and Harry could detect a proud glint in her eyes. Harry opened his mouth to ask her how she got him to talk in the first place, but he was interrupted by-

"Harrykins!" The Twins' heads appeared in front of Harry, blocking Hermione from view. The laughter quieted down, and he thought he caught a glimpse of bushy brown hair. He turned to look, and saw Hermione walking away, fighting back another grin. He sighed.

"Yes?" asked Harry tiredly. He already had two Weasleys-he did not need two more, even if he did rather enjoy their company.

"We've heard that you'd like to date our Gin-Gin," said George grinning.

"It's Ginny!" came a shout from the other side of the common room.

George said laughingly back, "Whatever!" He turned to Harry. "So, our little Ginerva-"

"Ginny! Call me anything else and I'll hex you!"

George exchanged a glance with Fred and cleared his throat. "Er, right."

"The point is, Harry," said Fred, "we'd like you to know we approve."

"Really?" Harry raised his eyebrows, waiting for what was sure to follow.

"But we're going to be pranking you pretty hard from now own," George followed.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, Chosen One," George joked. "Just a couple of minor-er-" he looked around anxiously. "Hermione isn't around, is she?"

"Relax, Gred," Fred laughed, putting a hand on George's shoulder. He paused, his eyes darting around. "Er, Harry?"

"I don't know," said Harry honestly, "and even if she's not, I still don't think I want to know what you were about to say."

Fred beamed. "Got that right!" and then in a whisper, "But we're serious about Ginerva."

"Fred! George! I don't know which one of you, but you both are prats-"

Fred and George ran off, laughing as Ginny chased them. Harry watched with amusement. Yes, he did rather enjoy their company, didn't he?

_Of course._

Harry mentally groaned. The new, Hermione-esque voice was almost as bad as Voldemort_'_s. _Well, _thought Harry, _at least Voldemort's voice won't tell me what and what not to do like this one._

_Yeah, it kinda will._

Harry closed his eyes, quietly berating the voice, whatever it was. At least the voice only showed up when it seemed to be concerning Ginny...Remembering Ginny, Harry fell back with a groan. The Hogsmeade trip was in two days (today was Thursday)-what was he going to do, then?

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know about Harry, but I sure would. (Enjoy the Weasley's company, I mean. Gred and Forge are funny...even if Forge is no longer with us.)<strong>

**Anyway...you see that button down there? The one that says 'Review' or whatever? Yeah, click it. I dare you. Or, you know, don't click it and risk me not updating...**

**~D**


	4. Michael Corner

**I am extremely sorry for my absence, but I had writer's block, and then school started up. :/ Because of this, I apologize if this chapter isn't very exciting or good, but it's just the calm before the storm. Thank you for staying with me.**

**I apologize in advance for OCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The day after Harry asked Ginny to Hogsmeade, the students were unusually quiet. Yesterday, after breakfast, the students had been loud and boisterous, eagerly pointing and whispering as Harry passed. Today, everything had quieted down; now Harry only encountered hushed whispers and stares.<p>

During one of their free hours, Harry made a comment about it to Hermione.

"Don't you think it's odd?" Harry asked. He had followed Hermione to a table in the library, hoping to not be spotted by any of the students. Everything may have been quieter, but he still felt it was best to avoid being seen.

"Not really," said Hermione. "It's to be expected." At Harry's raised eyebrow, she continued. "The initial shock has died down, but it's still sure to interest everyone for a while. I mean, you _are _Harry Potter, and Ginny is Ron's sister."

Harry sighed, slumping down in his chair. "I should have known better."

Hermione nodded. "Why did you do it how you did, anyway? Wouldn't it have been better to ask her privately or something, or perhaps after a few dates when you know she wouldn't say no?"

"Do you think I shouldn't have done it in the first place?"

Hermione sighed. "That's not an easy question to answer. I'm supportive of both of you, you know that, but the backlash that happened-you know, with Ron-"

"-makes things difficult," Harry finished for her. "I can understand that."

"Exactly," said Hermione. She eyed him. "In the mean time, you might still want to avoid too much interaction with other students. And by other students, I mean Slytherins."

Harry frowned slightly. "That's a good idea, I suppose," he said. "But I can't avoid them for too long. You know that, Hermione."

"I know."

The two settled into a comfortable silence. Hermione studied, and Harry enjoyed the quiet atmosphere. Leaning back into his chair, Harry closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a few moments until a familiar voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Potter? Why aren't you with Weasley? Bored of her already, I see?" Draco Malfoy's leering face came into view as he stepped out from behind a bookshelf. He leaned back on the wood, sticking his hands into his pockets. "It's understandable. I can't believe I'm agreeing with you, but Weasley isn't all that."

"Hey," Harry said sharply, sitting up in his chair, "leave Ginny alone."

Malfoy sneered and opened his mouth to reply before Hermione interrupted him.

"Don't you have something better to do, Malfoy?" Hermione said loudly. "You know Harry and I are friends, I see no reason for there to be a problem."

Malfoy smirked. "Calm down, Granger," he said icily, "I just came to check out a book. Make sure I wasn't bored in my free time."

"Of course," said Hermione. "I never took you for the studious type, but miracles happen every day, don't they?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, and angry look sparking in them. Harry couldn't help but noticed the spark wasn't as strong as usual-lately, Malfoy had been a quieter and than normal. Harry knew there had been plenty of opportunities for him to confront Harry, and while before he would have gladly done so, lately he had been a bit more sedated.

"I suppose they do," said Malfoy. "No matter. I have better things to do than waste my time dealing with Scarhead and a Mudblood." Standing up properly, Malfoy quickly made his leave.

Harry frowned at Malfoy's retreating form and turned to speak to Hermione, but she only sighed and rolled her eyes. She glanced at Harry. "Do you think Malfoy's being a little less brutal with his insults?"

"No," Harry said, only half-joking, "he's still the same cockroach we met long ago."

"I'm serious, Harry."

Harry stopped. "I know," he said, "I've noticed the same thing. But since you won't listen to my theory-"

"Malfoy's not a Death Eater, Harry!" Hermione hissed under her breath, furtively glancing around, "Even _he_ wouldn't sink that low."

"I suppose," said Harry uncertainly. He knew trying to convince Hermione was a lost cause.

Apparently Hermione saw he still thought otherwise, because she grimaced. "You're impossible."  
>Turning away from him, Hermione opened her bag. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to study. I also need a partner. Would you-?"<p>

Harry left the library shortly after that.

On his way back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry had been lost in his thoughts, barely paying attention to his surroundings. He figured that was why, when he rounded the fifth corner, he bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," said Harry automatically. Both he and the student were sprawled on the floor, and touching his throbbing head, Harry sat up.

"It's fine," said the student. Harry widened his eyes.

"Michael?"

Michael Corner smiled wryly. "Hi, Harry," he said. "How are you?"

"Um, I'm fine." Suddenly, the situation became a lot more awkward.

"So," Michael drawled. Harry avoided his gaze, instead intent on gathering the Ravenclaw's books. "How's Ginny?"

"She's good."

"That's nice." Michael took the books from Harry. "Thank you."

"No problem."

The two stood there for a moment, Michael looking intently at Harry, and Harry growing more uncomfortable.

"How's Cho?" Harry finally spoke, hoping to ease the tension.

"She's good," said Michael. There was a pause. "We broke up."

"Oh, um," Harry shifted his feet. "That's nice."

"Isn't it?" Michael's mouth was in a hard line. "Listen, Harry. Can I ask you a question?"

_No. _"Yes."

"Why did you ask Ginny to Hogsmeade?"

"Because I like her-" came Harry's automatic response, but Michael cut him off.

"No, really," he said. "Because, as long as I've known you-which hasn't been very long, true-I've noticed something. Ginny likes you, a lot, but do you really like her? Or is this just some plot to make Cho jealous, or something?"

Michael, although his tone was flat, seemed genuinely curious, and Harry had to pause before he answered.

"It's not a plot, Michael," he said. "I really, really like her, and I'm over Cho."

"Is that so?" said Michael. He narrowed his eyes. "Listen," he said, "I may not be Loony Lovegood, but I, too, am an observant Ravenclaw. Most of us are. So don't think you can just pull one over on us." There was a pause. Harry set his jaw and stared defiantly at Michael's cold eyes, but refused to answer. "Okay, don't answer me." Michael started down the corridor, knocking into Harry's shoulder as he passed. "See you, Harry."

"Bye, Michael."

As Michael rounded the corner, Harry cursed silently under his breath, angry with the fifth year Ravenclaw, no matter how accurate his accusations were. Harry had been truthful when he said he liked Ginny. She was a great friend, funny, talented…

So why didn't anyone believe him? And why was everyone constantly saying she liked him? Didn't Hermione say she was over him?

Clearing those thoughts from his head, he continued toward Gryffindor Tower. He would have to talk to Ginny. If they were going to keep up their charade, there would be things they needed to talk about-

Harry froze, staring wide-eyed ahead. Shock coursed through his mind, making him unable to move. Anger boiled in his stomach. He and Ginny were supposed to pretend to date…so why was she in front of him kissing Dean?

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the ending being so abrupt. I promise, when my writer's block fully heals, I will edit this to be better.<strong>

**The next chapter will probably come in about a week or two, and will be in Ginny's POV.**

**~D**


End file.
